


Misnomer

by Engineer104



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Lance's attempt to brag about his namesake falls short.Pure crack, based on headcanon





	Misnomer

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the silliest things i've written...but anyway, yeah, this fic is old but i'm cross-posting it to ao3 from tumblr for Reasons. in any case, enjoy!!
> 
> originally posted [here](https://sp4c3-0ddity.tumblr.com/post/164957428613/misnomer)

"So I was totally named after an astronaut," Lance bragged to the room.

"An astronaut...named Lance?" Keith said, sounding skeptical.

Hunk stifled a laugh behind his hand; he'd heard this story before, but didn't want to ruin it for Keith or Pidge, hearing it for the first time.

"Yeah!" Lance said. He flopped onto the sofa between Hunk and Pidge, stretching his arms along the back on either side of him. Pidge glanced up at him from her laptop screen but otherwise showed no sign that she knew he was there.

"I've never heard of an astronaut named _Lance_ ," Keith insisted, crossing his arms.

"Except this one," Pidge quipped, pointing towards him.

"True, true," Lance said, waving a dismissive hand. "But I mean one that was famous before we left Earth."

Hunk could practically _see_ Keith wracking his brain, his eyes pinched nearly shut in confusion as he struggled to recall some piece of out-of-reach information. "This other Lance must not have been _that_ famous," he finally said.

"Oh, he was _super_ famous," Lance promised. "Besides, Keith, you lived in a shack in the middle of the desert for a year, practically under a rock. So what would you know?" He looked expectantly at Hunk, as if hoping he would back him up.

Hunk sighed. He could not in good conscience support Lance, not in this.

"Does he have a last name?" Pidge asked at Keith's continued incredulity.

"Yes, yes he does," Lance reassured them. "I was named after Lance Armstrong."

Keith still looked confused, his frown deepening while an eyebrow raised, but Pidge finally reacted, looking up from her laptop screen at Lance and deadpanning, "What."

"Yeah, Lance Armstrong!" said Lance, staring between the two of them. "The first man on the moon?"

Pidge's jaw dropped, and when Lance said, "I know, pretty impressive, right?" Hunk couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"What's so funny, Hunk?" Lance demanded, head whipping around to stare at him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Hunk said, shaking his head.

"Lance," Pidge said, voice strained with something like pity.

"Yes, Pidge?" Lance said, his attention returning to her.

"That was _Neil_ Armstrong," she said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was _Lance_ Armstrong," Lance retorted a touch impatiently.

"Oh my God," Keith gasped, apparently finally understanding why Hunk was laughing. He dropped his face into his hands, shoulders shaking.

"This isn't funny!" Lance said.

"Look, if you doubt me," said Pidge, pushing her glasses up, "I can verify it for you easily."

"Oh, you have Google over Wi-Fi, Pidge?" Lance quipped, crossing his arms and scowling.

"No," she said.

Curiously, both Hunk and Keith stood to drift over and stand behind the sofa so they could look at her computer screen over her shoulder while Lance leaned in. Pidge navigated to a folder labeled 'Aerospace' and opened a file called 'A Comprehensive History of Space Travel: 6th Edition'.

"This book predates the Kerberos Mission by at least a couple years," Pidge explained as she scrolled through the table of contents, searching for something in particular, "but from Chapter Two it discusses everything from _Sputnik_ to the inception of the Kerberos Mission, at least. _Especially_ the first moon landing." She searched the book until she found 'Chapter Five: The Apollo 11 Mission'. "Yeah, this was it," she said.

Everyone leaned in, reading over her shoulder - or over her arm in Lance's case. Hunk scanned the words for what he knew to be there, and when Lance groaned and blushed red he knew _he_ , at least, had found what they were looking for.

"'Neil Armstrong is best remembered by history as the first man to set foot on the moon,'" read Pidge, "'and he is famously known for saying, "One small step for"--'"

"All right, I get it," Lance said, leaning away from the screen and slumping into the couch.

Pidge patted his knee. "It's all right, Lance," she said. "We all get things wrong sometimes." Her words were obviously meant to be consoling, but Hunk could see her amused smirk, probably smug about being proved right.

"Yeah, but I've been telling people this since--" Lance cut himself off and sat up straight. "Hunk," he said.

_Uh, oh._ "So, buddy, I think I might be able to milk Kaltenecker and make--"

"Oh, no you don't!" Lance shot up. "I trusted you, Hunk!"

"Don't you think you're being a little--"

"Shut up, Keith!" Lance, scowl on his face, vaulted over the back of the couch and straight for Hunk.

* * *

Allura walked into the common room to pandemonium.

The first thing she saw was Pidge snapping pictures with her communicating device, then she spotted Keith trying to pull Lance off of Hunk, of all people.

She sighed and backed out of the room without them noticing, wondering if Coran wanted some company.


End file.
